Field
This application relates to sexual aids. In particular, a cervical shield device to be worn during intercourse to prevent an artificial or real human penis from colliding with a human cervix and to provide a guide to channel the penis away from the cervix to allow for more comfortable deeper penetration.
All instances of penis below refer to an artificial or real human penis.
Prior Art
There is little prior art pertaining to sexual aid devices used by individuals or couples to prevent collision dyspareunia (pain in the pelvic area from the penis colliding with the cervix during intercourse). The following prior art demonstrates the state of the art closest to the cervical shield sexual aid device and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,986, issued May 1, 1990 to Biswas, URINARY INCONTINENCE DEVICE, illustrates an intra-vaginal device to aid in controlling urinary incontinence. This device lines the vagina with a spongy material, thereby effectively shortening the depth of the vagina, preventing or restricting deeper penetration. The Biswas device distributes the impact from the penis over the cervix and the vaginal walls, exacerbating pain in the pelvic area instead of guiding the penis in a channel away from the cervix.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,190 B1, issued Jan. 7, 2003 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,137 B2, issued Nov. 11, 2003 to Ulmsten et al., VAGINAL PESSARY, describe a flexible body in the form of a belt or a split cylinder that may be coiled to be inserted into a vagina and as the flexible body expands, the body presses against the vaginal wall. While this pessary takes advantage of the resiliency of the material to self-retain, it does not cradle the cervix and does not create a channel to guide the penis away from the cervix for more comfortable deeper penetration. Furthermore, this pessary is not designed for intercourse; it creates unnatural sensations for the male and limits the wearer's sexual experience from a lack of sensations on the vaginal walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,605, issued Apr. 26, 2011, ELECTRO-MECHANICAL SEXUAL STIMULATION DEVICE, USD605779 issued Dec. 8, 2009 and USD652942 issued Jan. 24, 2012, to Murison, describe a stimulation device that has an inner arm dimensioned for insertion into the vagina, and an outer arm for contact with the clitoris. Murison's device does not extend past the anterior fornix and does not cradle the cervix in a void of material nor does the device channel the penis away from colliding with the cervix to allow for more comfortable deeper penetration. Murison's device does not unfurl within the vagina and nor does it allow the device to be self-retained exclusively by the vagina. Murison's device lacks shape geometry to utilize the cervix to locate and position the device and furthermore lacks shape geometry to prevent movement of the device during intercourse. Murison's device does not initiate a natural tendency to refurl when an external force is applied to the device allowing for ease of removal.
Pub. No. US 2009/0281373 A1, filed Dec. 20, 2007, to Mark, SEXUAL AID DEVICE AND METHOD, discloses a device to occupy space within a vagina. Mark's device does not comfortably locate and position itself on the cervix. Marks's device does not cradle the cervix in a void of material, minimizing pressure on the cervix, allowing the penis to go past the cervix for more comfortable deeper penetration. Additionally, Mark's device lacks shape geometry to utilize the cervix to locate and position the device and furthermore lacks shape geometry to prevent movement of the device during intercourse. Mark's device does not furl for ease of insertion into the vagina nor does Mark's device initiate a natural tendency to refurl when an external force is applied for ease of removal.
Pat. No. CA 2691663, issued Nov. 15, 2011, to Maurette, FEMALE POSTERIOR WALL PROSTHESIS, discloses a prosthesis that shields the posterior vaginal wall. This prosthesis is not designed to fit on the anterior vaginal wall and to locate and position itself on the cervix. Wearing this prosthesis on the anterior vaginal wall causes shifting of the prosthesis about the cervix, irritating the cervix. The prosthesis applies additional pressure to the cervix as there is no material void to cradle the cervix and support the device from movement during intercourse. Furthermore, the prosthesis lacks shape geometry to utilize the cervix for locating, positioning and retaining the prosthesis within the vagina, eliminating the need for a specialized flared flattened handle, which would simplify and improve the prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,930, issued Dec. 14, 1976, to Sekulich, SELF-CONTAINED GYNECOLOGIC STIMULATOR, describes a resilient V-shaped stimulator with a posterior leg with an elongated trough for receipt of the clitoris. Sekulich's stimulator does not shield the cervix or comfortably guide the penis past the cervix with the least amount of pressure applied to the cervix to allow for more comfortable deeper penetration intercourse. Sekulich's stimulator lacks shape geometry to prevent it from sliding from side to side over the cervix within the vagina, irritating the cervix. Sekulich's device does not cradle the cervix or create a channel to guide the penis away from the cervix allowing for more comfortable deeper penetration. Sekulich's device does not furl for ease of insertion into the vagina nor does Sekulich's device initiate a natural tendency to refurl when an external force is applied to the device allowing for ease of removal.
Pat. No. GB 2413768B, issued Jun. 12, 2006, to Foks and Dawe, SEX AID TO PREVENT FULL PENETRATION DURING SEXUAL INTERCOURSE, describes a sex aid worn outside the body on the male, limiting the depth of penetration during intercourse. It serves as a spacer between the penis base and a vaginal entrance. This sex aid does not cradle the cervix or create a channel to guide the penis away from the cervix allowing for more comfortable deeper penetration.
There is a need for a shielding device that can be worn on the anterior vaginal wall during coitus to shield against collision contact between the penis and the cervix and to provide a guide to channel the penis away from the cervix to allow for more comfortable deeper penetration.